1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical circuits, and more particularly but not exclusively to multilevel inverters.
2. Description of the Background Art
Inverters are electrical circuits that convert direct current (DC) to alternating current (AC). Inverters are employed in various applications including motor control and solar cells, to name some examples.
Multilevel inverters may comprise switches, such as power transistors, and capacitor voltage sources. The switching action of the transistors presents a voltage of one of the capacitor voltage sources to the output. Multilevel inverters generate an output voltage with three or more levels, such as positive, neutral, and minus. The transistors being modulated are synchronized with a dead time to prevent inadvertent conduction or short circuit. Embodiments of the present invention provide inverter topologies and control schemes with current vector controlled dead time for improved total harmonic distortion.